


Down With A Cold

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is coming down with a bad cold, so Dee orders him home to rest and get better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Sick’
> 
> **Setting:** Just before the events of Back Stage Pass 2.

Ryo knew the signs intimately, the sneezing, the temperature, the chills; he was coming down with one of his rare but nasty colds. 

Dee noticed too. “You need to take some time off work.” Before Ryo could even gather his thoughts enough to consider protesting, Dee held up a hand to stop him. “No arguments,” he said firmly. “You’re sick, you have a fever, so take some medicine, go home, and stay there until you’re better.”

“It’s just a cold, Dee.”

“I know you and colds, Ryo. Remember what happened last time when you didn’t take care of yourself? Got so you could barely even stand up!”

Ryo had to concede defeat; he really didn’t have the energy for fighting anyway. Why did simple colds always have the unerring ability to knock the stuffing out of him? Other people seemed to cope just fine, but his legs were already starting to feel weak and shaky, and despite the chilly weather he was roasting. “I suppose you’re right,” he replied. “I wouldn’t be much use here.” He picked up his coat but didn’t put it on.

“Think I’d better give you a ride home,” Dee decided. I don’t trust you driving in your condition. We’ll take your car and I’ll catch a bus back.”

“Dee, you don’t have to do that, I can just get a taxi.”

“And then your car’s stuck here while you’re across town. No, best I drive you. Besides, I’ll be happier knowin’ ya got home safely, and so will the Chief. If you hadn’t got drenched last week savin’ that kid, you might not have got sick. You’re a hero, it wouldn’t look good just leavn’ ya to fend for yourself.”

“You’ve got an answer for everything, haven’t you?” Ryo smiled tiredly.

“Yep! A skill I learned through havin’ to explain myself to mother so often growin’ up. C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Ryo had no choice but to follow Dee out to the parking lot and accept his services as personal chauffeur for the trip home.

Being home was good; Ryo took his medicine, then it was off to bed and plenty of sleep. Worried that he might infect Bikky, he asked Melinda next door to look after the boy for a few days, which meant he didn’t even have to think about making sure his son got off to school on time and did his homework. When Ryo wasn’t asleep, he read and simply relaxed.

Taking it easy did him a world of good, and as his cold improved and he started to feel more himself, he pottered about a little, tidying a few things here and there, but being careful not to overdo it. After four days, his temperature was almost back to normal; another day or so, maybe two, and he’d probably be fit enough to return to work.

Ryo smiled at the thought; it would be good to see Dee again, he’d missed his partner a lot, hadn’t even spoken to him since Dee had dropped him off at home. At the time, Dee had said for Ryo to call him if he needed anything, “But I won’t call you for a few days in case I wake you up. You need to rest.” Well he’d certainly been right about that.

‘Maybe I’ll call him this evening, but first I think I’ll take a nap,’ Ryo decided, returning to his bedroom. ‘I wouldn’t want to disturb him at work.’ Still thinking about his partner, he settled down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
